Just a heart of Kili
by dark6snow6angel6
Summary: The young dwarve prince kili is finding himself at a hard point of his life his of age cermony coming in several months, thoughts he's not use to running through his head especially about his elder brother. Has no Kili/Fili in the first chapter but will get more detailed during the later chapters. Involves blood rape gore sadness and lost of something precious also has durincest
1. the obsession

Chapter 1  
the obsession

_  
Kili the last of the Durin heirs next to his elder brother Fili, almost twenty years apart the dwaven brothers were inseparable. Kili was a archer and was looked down on by his uncle picking a elvish weapon as his own. Their uncle loved the boys very much but Kili always felt that his uncle always paid more love and attention to his elder brother Fili, Though as long as he kept his brother's attention on him playing child like games and pranks he always felt loved when it would be his brother giving him lectures to grow up.

XxX

It was still eight months away from Kili's coming of age but already sweet tormenting dreams drove him in and he would often find himself waking up with a wet spot on his trousers, then quickly changing before his brother would walk in to wake him up surprised to see the the younger one had already been up.

"morning little brother, your up earlier then usual" Fili's voice teased

"no reason in particular" Kili spoke as he his his blush putting on his tunic at the same time trying to hid the fear of him finding out his dreams recently were of his own older brother.

"what's the matter Kee?" he asked in a worried voice._ He knew no this couldn't be how?  
__  
"_n-nothing Fee...why?" I stuttered my words scared at the response ahead. I'm dead, deader then dead please don't know!

"you just seem different this morning that's all, if you want to talk about Kee i'm here for you" he whispered in Kili's ear his hot breath brush over his tan skin making Kili's heartbeat quicken before slipping out of the door he reminded "don't forget the you lesson with Dwalin, he'll be angry if your late again" and with that Fili was gone. Kili's heartbeat slowly went back to normal and he sighed a sigh of relief that his brother didn't find the truth that he was starting to be obsessed with the overly more then brotherly love.

XxX

"Dwalin! Sorry I'm late!" kili huffed arriving at the training grounds ten minutes late dropping to his knees gasping to regain his breath. "Quiet alright prince Kili, to be truthful I was late myself" Dwalin eased Kili's mind. The two trained and sparred each other till nightfall and past till the moon was more the entered the sky.

"well Kili I think that's quiet enough training for today you should get something to eat then head to sleep young prince, your uncle has a big day planned for tomorrow" and with that Kili made his way into the corridors of the night covered castle when the walls were silent with slumber, the kitchen was even empty bare and dark. Kili quickly ate some food then hurried back to his bed chambers and stripped off his tunic and trousers along with the other fur he wore. He scratched his tangled black in the darkness hair and slipped naked beneath the sheets.

Slumber seemed to not want to come to the young prince this night, instead he found himself lost in the thought of his elder brother and if he caressed his whole and made Kili his forever.

XxX

Finally when sleep was talking over the young prince he heard his chamber room door open creaking and is slowly came to a halt then the creaking continued as the door quietly clicked shut. Who's in here at this time of night?

"Fili?" Kili spoke hoping it was just his brother sneaking into his bed

"ne lad it's me Dwalin" spoke the mysterious man entering his room

"What are you doing in here Dwalin?" Kili spoke trying to keep the sheet covers over his naked core as he turned to face a possessed looking Dwalin, his eyes glassed over and completely black no white left in his eyes.

"Dwalin what's wrong with you, you don't look yourself" Kili's eyes turned to concern over the well-being of his kin.

"I'm perfectly fine, as you see my fine young beauty" his voice was different and it scared Kili he shifted to the far end of his bed as this evil looking kin of his slowly walked closer to his bed. Dwalin stopped removing his furs and placing them heavily onto the ground, Kili's eyes turned into fear glazed piercing pearls. Dwalin then proceeded to strip off his tunic off making Kili jump from his feet almost dropping his covers.

"Dwalin what are you doing" fear chocked his voice

"My dear sweet young beauty i have come here tonight to ravished then delicious body of yours" Dwalin's voice filled with lust scared the still not of age Kili.

"No this can't be Dwalin, I'm not of age!" Kili fell to the ground backing away from the darkened muscular dwarve in front of him who swiftly grabbed him from the floor and pinned him to his bed in a instant, pinning his small wrists above his head. Despite Kili's best efforts he could not fight the possessed dwarve holding him capture.

Dwalin's hand brushed over his upper body snickering as the young dwarve beneath him twitched and squirmed at the feeling slowly moving his hand towards his half hardened member gripping and slowly pumping his hand up and down hardening the member fast and soon the plead of stopping turned into moans, still wanting Dwalin to stop but at the same time knowing he was no match to fight. Dwalin's hand let loose his own trousers then forced his fingers into Kili's entrance making him whimpering in pain letting out a small yelp, tears started racing down his face as the wickedness shadow of a dwarve trusted his fingers fast and hard into the heat of Kili's forbidden chamber. Soon Kili was making whines of both pleasure and pain but as soon as that started the fingers inside of him were replaced with something thicker and longer pushing deep inside him not allowing him to adjust the obscured creature making more and more pain flow through his whole blacking out into a dreamless, restless sleep as his captor released inside him and fled the room, leaving Kili to suffer along in the darkness that was now surrounding the under-aged dwarve still shedding tears amongst his sleep...

Then morning came reaping

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. the findings of a broken heart

Chapter 2

the findings of a broken heart

The morning rays beaded down into the room of the dark haired prince hiding himself underneath the covers of his destroyed bed trying to sleep of the pain that he was engraved with last night. He didn't even dare move as Fili entered his room in attempts of waking the tear stained dwarve up.

"Kili, my dear brother kili it's time to rise" Kili made no movement his brothers wishes completely were rendered ineffective by the coursing agony flowing through his body.

"Come on Kee, wake up" this time a sob escaped Kili's lips, "Kili whats wrong?!" Fili sprung up to his feet ripping the covers off his brother to make room for him to comfort when he discovered his brother's naked, bruised and semen covered body as Kili curled into a ball Kili's sobs grew stronger. "Kee, what happened?" Fili whispered into his wounded brothers ear.

"h-he...came...i-into my room...and d-did things to me" the cries from Kili grew louder and more tears started racing down his face. Fili picked up his baby brother cradling his naked body in his large muscular arms wrapping around his body holding him close for comfort. Kili twitched in pain and Fili released his grip a little. "What all did he do to you Kili?" still holding Kili tight, "h-he went inside me and h-hurt me" the younger one looked teary eyed into his brothers turquoise eyes searching for some sort of anwser.

"Kili who was it?" Fili's eyes concerned " And it's still eight months till your coming of age" his voice saddened

"I-I don't know" Kili lied in a way that Fili bought

"Brother you relax and let the pain ease i must go tend to my chores but I'll come back to check up on you Kee" Kili nodded even though wary of being left alone.

XxX

"UNCLE! UNCLE!" Fili yelled walking into his study where Thorin and a clear eyed Dwalin was acting his normal self, "Fili what's the matter why are you so hurried?" Fili looked to make sure it was only the three of them in the room, " Kili Kili was raped uncle someone hurt him last night!" the words he spoke brought Thorin to his feet in disbelief, looking to the concerned Dwalin back to Fili he finally spoke "where is Kili?" without missing a beat Fili replied "his room still in pain, uncle" Thorin left his study hurrying down the hall to his nephew's room where he saw the younger ones sad shape.

"Kili who did this to you" he spoke calmly to Kili like he was still an innocent child incapability of doing any wrong, then just before he answered the same answer that he told Fili Dwalin walking into the room, Kili froze in fear and tears started streaming down his face dropping fast onto Thorin's hand. Thorin looked up and saw this young nephew's eyes glued to his trusted guard, Dwalin had no idea why the young prince was so frightened of him, what did he do? Did he do it but have no memory of it? Could it have been because of those berries he had eaten earlier the day before? Or the curse that the old lady had given him for being rude to her?

"my young lord did i do this to you?" Dwalin asked as Thorin was ready to kill him, all Kili could do was nod the reply of yes, then Dwalin sank to the floor, his eyes went pure black and he looked up at the frightened Kili, Thorin knew this was sorcery and how to break it asking Fili to go retrieve certain materials to break the wrecked spell. "My dear Kili would you like to have more fun then was had last night?" the demonic Dwalin asked in a sinister voice.  
_

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
